Um Paraíso Na Internet
by Mistery Cullen
Summary: O que aconteçe quando Bella encontra o cara perfeito pela Internet? Muitas coisas vão rolar e Bella não vai descançar até conseguir viver com seu amor perfeito, não será so ela que vai encontrar sua felicidade. Enjoi! *,..,*
1. Prólogo

...Um **Paraíso** na Internet...

**Conteúdo sobre a Historia:**

*Olha pessoal os personagens não foi eu que inventei são todos da autora "Stephenie Meyer"!

*Todos são humanos!

*Personagens principais são claramente: Edward e Bella

*A historia se passa em vários cantos do mundo!

*ATENÇÃO: Vão ter algumas partes que não são recomendados para menores de 18 anos, pode ter certeza disso!

**Conteúdos essenciais da fic:**

*Bella, Alice, Ângela e Jane são amigas inseparáveis, muito unidas

*Bella, Alice, Ângela, Jane e Mike são da mesma cidade: Foks

*James e Victoria são os tios de Bella, Bella vive junto com seu pai Charlie, Laurent é pai de Ângela, Renné mora na França

*Edward vive em Los Angeles junto com sua irmã Rosálie e seus pais Charlize e Esme, Rosálie namora perdidamente Emmet

*Jasper vive em Nova York junto com Jessica que namora Jasper, Sam é o melhor amigo de Jasper, Sam é irmão de Jacob, Jacob foi para a Itália fazer intercambio que acaba conhecendo Alec

*Alec e Jacob ficam amigos inseparáveis!

*Emily é ex-namorada de Sam, Renesme é prima de Emily

**Resumo da fic:**

Oque aconteçe quando Bella encontra seu amor perfeito pela Internet? Descubra lendo está fic, muitas coisas vão rolar e Bella não vai descançar até conseguir e viver com seu amor perfeito, não é so a Bella que vai encontrar seu amor perfeito pela a Internet muitos outros personagens vão entrar nessa historia....!

**P****rólogo**

**Bella PDV**

Não acreditava que só estava no começo daquele livro chato e interminável, estava tão cansada e exausta que pensava que iria cair no chão, não agüentava mais tinha que ir para casa já, estava tremendo de frio e fome, fechei meu livro e olhei em volta as pessoas que tinha na biblioteca da minha escola, e até que vi Jane entrando na biblioteca, ela veio com uma cara seria e rígida até minha direção.

- Não acredito que está ainda aqui lendo esse livro velho e chato – Disse ela fazendo uma careta de "eu não acredito nisso"

- Esse livro não é chato, e só um pouquinho velho – Disse se levantando da cadeira e pondo meu casaco

- Ao invés de ficar aqui morrendo de frio e fome, deveria ficar com nos, as meninas estão lá fora, mandaram eu lhe chamar. Vamos – Disse ela pegando meu livro

- Não sei não estou muito cansada e com fome, vou ir embora – Disse andando para fora da biblioteca!

- Ah qual é Bells, faz tempo que você não ficou com nos, você só ta andando para a biblioteca - Disse ela me puxando para a direção de onde estavam as meninas.

Jane era muito bonita, tinha uma pele bem branca e macia como pele de bebe, tinha um cabelo médio, loirinho e bem liso, seus olhos azuis chamavam muita minha atenção, mais ela era muito espontânea, seguia suas próprias regras também tinha sempre uma decisão na cabeça para tudo, e tinha um espírito de liderança.

- Ta bom, mais só vou ficar só um pouquinho, estou muito cansada – Disse indo para as meninas,Jane apesar de ter um espírito de liderança, era muito rígida com todo mundo.

- É assim que se fala amiga – Disse ela fazendo uma careta de "menina sorridente"

Andamos alguns passos e chegamos perto das meninas que estavam num banco sentadas conversando com Mike Newton um amigo nosso.

- Até que fim Bella, você ultimamente esta lendo muito e estudando de mais – Disse Alice que fez uma careta de indignada

- Desculpa meninas eu ultimamente tenho que estudar muito por causa das minhas notas baixas – Disse num ton de voz cansada

- Bomm, você pode estudar mais não se matar! – Disse Ângela num ton risonho.

Quando olhava para Ângela me lembrava de nerds que não gostam de passar cola pro outros, eu não a acho nerd se bem que eu estudo mais que ela, é que os óculos dela e o jeito dela fazem ela se parecer uma nerd, mais se você conhecer ela de verdade você muda sua opinião na hora, Ângela é muito bonita e não acredito que ela esteja ainda sem namorado algum, com aqueles cabelos lisos e pretos às vezes me dão inveja.

- Olá Bella belinha, você vai acabar que nem uma doida lá da minha rua, estudo tanto que enlouqueceu – Disse Mike tentando fazer algum medo pra min.

- Mike primeiro: não tem nenhuma doida na nossa rua, segundo: não liga não Bella ele só quer te fazer medo – Disse Alice pegando em minha mão.

Alice era muito bonita mesmo, seus cabelos curtos apontados para todos os lados eram definitivamente lindo, sua pele era branca que nem a de Jane, seu corpo bonito e seu sorriso cintilante me davam inveja mais ainda, eu simplesmente era a mais feinha das meninas.

- Estou olhando para uma – Disse Mike falando baixinho, e rindo da cara de Alice

Alice soltou minha mão e empurrou Mike.

Mike era alto e branco também, mais não tão branco como Jane e Alice, ele era bem loirinho e tinha uma cara fofa, mais eu nunca namorei com ele, só gosto dele como um grande amigo, Alice que foi a única a ficar com ele numa festa e ela estava muito bêbada pelo menos eu acho, mais Mike é bonito ele pega muitas mais nunca se apaixonou por nenhuma garota nem pela Alice que estava bêbada, ri comigo mesma.

- Bem meninas eu já vou estou muito cansada com fome e com frio, até mais – Disse para as meninas

- Bom eu tentei você ficar conosco mais pode ir sua amiga ingrata – Disse Jane fazendo um beicinho de "menina pidona"

- Aiii, ta bom "abraço em grupo"- Disse num tom de animadíssima para alguma coisa.

Então Alice, Jane, Ângela e Mike correram para me abraçar, quando eles me abraçaram consegui senti o cheiro de todo mundo, Alice: com um cheiro perfumado e adocicado floral, Jane: com um cheiro frio e forte mais ao mesmo tempo agradável, Ângela: com um cheiro meio madeira e dose, Mike: Com um cheiro muito forte e cheiro de anticéptico bocal.

- Bom tchau, ate amanhã ou hoje na internet – Disse saindo do "abraço em grupo" e indo à para minha picape laranja e velha, mais eu não sei o que era que eu adorava aquela picape, depois sai do estacionamento e fui para minha casa!

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________** ***,..,***

**É minha primeira fanfic então relevem qualquer erro,ok?**

**mandem reviews assim vou saber se estão gostando!**


	2. O Começo

**Capitulo 1: ****O começo**

Bella PDV

Entrei na minha picape laranja e tentei ligar o carro logo de primeira, mas como sempre não deu certo então quando foi na terceira vez consegui ligar. Já estava com medo do carro não funcionar e eu passar vergonha no estacionamento da escola, acelerei bem fundo para chegar o mais rápido em casa. Cheguei a casa estacionei meu carro e pensei que meu pai ainda não tinha chegado do trabalho, entrei em casa rápido, pois já estava chovendo. Não queria perder tempo fui logo para a cozinha e peguei um pedaço de pizza que estava dentro do microondas.

-Como foi a aula? – Disse meu pai na porta da cozinha, levei um susto quando ouvi sua voz que pulei de repente.

- Ai que susto pai, foi, foi boa a aula um pouco cansativa, chata, besta, interminável, foi ótima – Já tava terminando minha pizza, quando percebia que o carro do meu pai não estava na garagem.

- Pai se você está aqui, cadê o carro do senhor? – Disse terminando o pedaço de pizza.

- Ah é que o meu carro ta lá no estacionamento da policia, eu deixei lá por que os caras estavam precisando.

Meu pai trabalhava na policia desde quando mamãe se separou dele e foi viver na França em Paris, mais eu adorava meu pai ele era alto, cabelo preto, tinha um bigode fashion que daria inveja no bigodin de Hitler, adorava seu estilo de roupa estilo "Carga Pesada", ri comigo mesma, mais eu amava ele e minha mãe.

- Ah ta então eu vou subir estou cansada – Disse saindo da cozinha e subindo para meu quarto.

- Ok não se esqueça de fazer o dever de casa – Gritou meu pai enquanto eu subia as escadas, entrei no meu quarto e fechei minha porta, quando entrei senti um cheiro que eu conhecia quando vi era meu perfume quebrado no chão de madeira do meu quarto.

- Droga – Falei comigo mesma, era o meu perfume que minha mãe tinha dado de Paris, era uma das lembranças que minha mãe tinha me dado da ultima vez que ela veio pra Forks, peguei os cactos de perfume e levei para o lixo do meu quarto, mais o cheiro ainda continuava depois de eu ter passado o pano. Não me importei fui logo pro meu PC, abri e fui logo ligando meu "MSN", quando vi estava Jane e Alice online então comecei a falar com elas duas

- Ângela não está online? – Digitei rápido

- Não ela disse que tinha que ir para um canto – Digitou Jane

Olhei para o lado e vi que tinha um jornal na mesa onde estava meu notebook, peguei o jornal e vi que era de hoje então vi a primeira pagina e olhei as palavras em negrito do noticiário:

**"ADOLESCENTE MORRE COM RELAÇÃO AMOROZA PELA ****INTERNET "**

Fiquei de olhos arregalados, imaginando como isso aconteceu, tentei ler a matéria mais não tive coragem eu detesto ver pessoas mortas ou sendo mortas ou que já morreram a muito tempo, basicamente mortos não é comigo, mais mesmo assim tenho que ficar ligada porque está acontecendo muitas mortes por ai, joguei o jornal na minha cama e comecei a prestar atenção na conversa das meninas pelo MSN

- Vocês nem viram parece que vai ter sim aquela viajem para a Disney da nossa sala vai ser muito legal – Digitou Jane botando varias carinhas do MSN

- Ai que show, eu você, Bella, Ângela lá fazendo muitas coisas e festejando bastante... Uhuuuuuuuu – Digitou Alice botando um monte de carinhas também.

- Pois é vai ser muito legal vamos nos divertir bastante e vamos aproveitar e ver alguns catzinhos – Digitou Jane botando uma carinha de safadinha.

- Ah em falando em namoro, amor, e catzinhos, eu descobri um site de relacionamentos sabe, ai você cria sua pagina, faz seu perfil, manda recados e vai conhecendo varias pessoas do mundo inteiro e você também pode conversar com ele tipo um MSN – Digitou Alice botando uma carinha da ansiosa

- Ai que legal eu quero ir também – Digitou Jane colocando também uma carinha de ansiosa

- Vocês enlouqueceram, são um bando de doidas? Não viram o jornal de hoje não? Uma menina morreu hoje por causa desses sites de relacionamento – Digitei bem rápido para alertar-las.

- Ahhh qual é Bells, se você visse a noticia toda vai ver que ela foi uma completa tola, mais nos não somo tolas, qualquer coisa nós mandamos o cara pra casa do.. &¨%$#** - Digitou Jane botando uma cara de malvadinha.

- Pois é Bella nós damos conta do assunto e alem do mais a menina só tinha 16 anos e eu Jane, você e Ângela temos 19, não tem do que se preocupar – Digitou Alice botando uma carinha de felicidade.

- Pois vão só por que eu não vou – Digitei colocando um carinha ingrata.

- Por favor, Bells vai ser legal eu aposto que a Ângela vai e talvez até o Mike – Digitou Jane.

- Não, já disse que não vou, não quero correr esse risco, agora tchau estou cansada e quero dormir um pouco – disse desligando o MSN e deixando o notebook carregando. Não queria mais saber daquele assunto, detestava brigar com as meninas por causa de alguma coisa besta e insignificante, então deitei na minha cama liguei meu mp5 e coloquei no volume máximo e dormi.

Acordei era 16h30min, desliguei meu mp5 que ainda estava tocando e comecei a tirar minha roupa, peguei minha toalha e entrei no banheiro do meu quarto, quando entrei escorreguei num sabonete que estava no chão do banheiro e levei uma queda que lasquei minha boca no chão.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, meu.. meu..Minha bocaaa – Gritei alto mais acho que meu pai não ouviu, fui me ver no espelho minha boca esta sangrando e meu cabelo está todo embaraçado, eu parecia a Samara do chamado com ressaca, não quis saber fui logo pro meu banho.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward PDV **

- Rosalie não eu já disse que não – Disse brigando com Rosalie no meio da sala.

- Por favor, maninhuuuu..! – Disse Rosalie fazendo um biquinho de pidona

- Rosalie eu não quero ir para essa festa, não estou afim – Disse sentando no sofá da sala de estar

- Ed mais se você não for Carlisle não vai me deixar ir. – Disse ela, fazendo de novo a carinha.

- Rosalie você já tem 20 anos não precisa da autorização dos nossos pais – Disse dando um sorriso falso para ela.

- Ed você vai nem que eu lhe araste pelos os dentes, você vai ter que ir sim, eu quero muito ir para esta festa, eu nunca mais vi meu Emmet, estou com saudades dele.

Rosalie era muito chata às vezes, quando ela quer uma coisa ela faz de tudo mais de tudo mesmo para conseguir essa coisa, mas eu gostava dela era minha irmã favorita, também é a única, ri comigo mesmo, ela tinha uns cabelos longos e alguns cachos nas pontas e dourados, olhos dourados iguais aos meus

- O que vai ter naquela festa fajuta? – Disse com os olhos furiosos.

- Não é uma festa fajuta, vai ter muita gente, vai ser muito legal, e lá vai estar todo mundo festejando

- Ta bom, ta bom, mais se acontecer alguma coisa o problema é todo seu, só vou pra lá por causa de você e vai ficar me devendo ainda viu? – Disse indo me arrumar.

- Legal, tenho certeza não vai se arrepender, não demore muito – Disse ela vendo as unhas dela

- Já me arrependi – disse subindo as escadas rápido

- Vai ser **"A Festa"** – Gritou ela com um sorriso de diabinha

* * *

**Gente primeiro quero agradeçer pelas reviews muito obrigado, mandem mais por que isso vai significar muito para min, muito mesmo, vocês nem imaginam!!!**

**Tambem quero agradecer a Anne Lima por ter aceitado ser minha "Beta" muito obrigado Anne, Ahh e leiam as fic's dela são muito legais e interessantes**

**Me desculpem pela demora ouviu, vou tentar fazer da proxima vez o mais rápido possivel...!**

**Xau gente,**

**Bjosss...Abraço**

**Mistery. *,...,***

**2 Capitulo: "A Festa"**


	3. A Festa

**Gente 1.0000000000... de desculpas é que minha agenda está muito cheia , e tambem eu estou com dores fortes nos meus dedos de tanto digitar , mais está ai o 2 capitulo e já terminei de escrever o 3 capitulo , entãooo aproveitem ai o 2 capitolo e ja ja vem o 3 **

**ATENÇÃO: Esse capitulo contem algumas coisas assim digamos para maiores de 10 anos okey! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs......! :)**

***,..,***

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**** A Festa**

**Edward PDV**

Fechei a porta do meu quarto que estava aberta e tranquei, peguei minha toalha, tirei minha blusa e minha calça e tirei outra roupa social preta com cinza do meu guarda-roupa, depois entrei no meu banheiro e tomei banho, passei meu gel pra cabelo por que não posso sair sem ele e fui me arrumar, me arrumei, passei perfume escovei meus dentes e desci.

- Ótimo, vamos, já estamos atrasados, vamos no meu carro – Disse Rose pegando a bolsa dela que estava no sofá e a chave do carro dela.

- Não mesmo seu carro é lento, vamos no meu - Disse pegando minha chave

- Mais é uma BMW, chagaremos rápido lá – Disse ela fazendo uma cara de idgnada

- Pra min não é, se não formos no meu carro vá sozinha – Disse esperando a resposta dela com um olhar sacana

- Ta você venceu vamos no seu carro – Disse ela abrindo a porta de vidro da nossa casa.

Saímos de casa e fomos para meu Volvo, entramos e não quis mais saber acelerei fundo, eu adorava correr por estradas sou viciado em velocidade, faço tudo com velocidade, bom nem quase tudo né, é melhor eu parar por que já estou pensando em 2 intenções, ri comigo mesmo.

- Então, vai pegar muito Ed? – Rose me perguntou com uma cara de safadinha

- Não, acho que muito não, além do mais estou indo para essa festa só por causa de você – Disse prestando atenção na estrada

- Aveee, então você não vai fazer nada né? – Disse ela num tom de indignada

- Exato – Disse acelerando mais

Depois ficamos um tempo no silencio, ate que chegamos ah uma casa de 2 andares meio branca com bege e muitas pessoas entrando, saindo, bebendo, dançando, vomitando, terminando com o namoro, chorando, conversando, fumando, gritando, rindo, caídos no chão de tão bebo etc...

- É aqui essa tal festa? – Disse, olhando para a Rose

- Não se preocupa você é um garanhão – Disse Rose saindo do carro.

Estacionei meu Volvo e entrei na casa que por sinal estava lotada, não queria ficar nesse formigueiro, peguei um ponche e fui para o jardim de trás da casa e lá avistei Emmet já beijando Rose, tive que ir lá falar com meu Brother.

- Iaeee chapa, há quanto tempo! - Disse Emmet que estava com Rose ao lado segurando a mão dela.

- Iae Brother, é faz muito tempo mesmo – Disse fazendo nossa batida!

Emmet para min era como se fosse meu irmão mais velho, me salvou de varias enrascadas, e eu salvei também a dele muitas vezes, mais ele sempre foi e sempre será meu melhor amigo, isso é maio gay mais somos assim e antes dele conhecer Rose, nos costumávamos em pegar todas na festa, mais agora tenho que fazer isso sozinho, mais acho que não vou pegar muito nessa festa.

- Então ta gostando da festa? – Disse Emmet

- Vim pra cá por causa de Rose – Disse olhando para o pessoal em volta na festa.

- Bom vou ver se fico com alguma mina – Disse saindo para o segundo andar da casa, subi as escadas e lá avistei duas gêmeas gatinhas encostadas na parede conversando, então comecei a paquerar ela de longe, então as duas começaram a me paquerar também então fui falar com elas!

- Olá meninas – Disse sorrindo para elas duas

- Oi gato – Disse elas duas de uma só vez

- Então percebi que vocês estavam me paquerando e pensei se vocês queriam ficar comigo! – Disse fazendo uma cara de misterioso sexy, então cada uma pegou uma das minhas mãos e fomos para dentro de um quarto, mais eu não vou comer elas, eu talvez sim..... Depende!

____________________________________________________

**Rosálie PDV**

Estava beijando Emmet, sempre quando ele me beijava sentia um arrepio em todo o meu corpo, ele me beijava de um jeito tão diferente que não conseguia explicar a sensação que sentia em sentir aquele corpo totalmente sarado e quente era totalmente perfeito, cada beijo dele para min era a entrada para o paraíso, Emmet era totalmente lindo seu corpo sarado, seus olhos de "menino mal", aquela boca perfeita me fazia querer mais e mais beijá-lo, seus cabelos curtinhos, sua pele branca e grossa, basicamente para min ele era totalmente perfeito.

- Rose, vamos para outro lugar aqui esta cheio – Disse ele pegando na minha mão

- Ok, mais para onde? – Disse vendo o pessoal em volta de nos dançando.

- Não se preocupe só venha comigo! – Disse ele olhando para min com aqueles olhos perfeitos.

Ele me pegou pelo braço me puxou e me colocou perto dele e fomos ate o segundo andar da casa, subimos as escadas e ele me levou até um dos quartos ele estava escolhendo um quarto que não estivesse ocupado, para min não importava qual o quarto, por tanto que eu estivesse com Emmet seria já perfeito para min, ate que ele parou numa das portas que estava fechada mais percebi que não estava trancada, então ele pegou e abriu a porta.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh – Gritou eu e duas gêmeas que estavam deitadas numa cama beijando meu irmão, como se ele fosse o ultimo pedaço de carne.

- Meu Deus que suruba é essa cara? – Perguntou Emmet

- O que foi? Só descolei duas gêmeas gatas – Disse Ed ainda beijando as gêmeas

- A propósito esse quarto já ta ocupado – Disse Ed continuando a beijar as gêmeas

- Pois se vai fazer suruba pelo menos tranca o quarto né! – Disse Emmet me pegando e fechando a porta

Depois ele avistou um quarto vazio, então ele me pegou e fechou a porta do quarto e trancou lógico, ele pegou minha cintura e me puxou colando me corpo no dele, então ele pegou em minha nuca com delicadeza e me beijou me fazendo tremer dos meu dedos dos pés ate o ultimo fio do meu cabelo, fechei meus olhos na hora do beijo, coloquei minhas mãos no peito musculoso dele, então ele me beijou novamente colocando suas mãos na minha cintura e esse beijo fez tremer minha espinha, então ele começou a tirar a blusa quer dizer ele não eu que comecei a tirar a blusa dele amostrando todo o corpo esbelto e musculoso dele, então ele beijou meu queixo que quase me fez perder o controle, depois ele passou a boca lentamente ate meu pescoço e beijou e depois deu uma lambidinha

- Um diabinho – Disse sorrindo sentindo sua boca no meu pescoço

- Posso ser pior do que isso – Disse ele

- Se você for pior do que isso eu vou perder o controle – Disse sentindo sua boca sussurrando no meu ouvido.

Então foi ai que ele pegou em minha nuca e chegou em meu ouvido e deu uma lambida, lambendo todo o meu ouvido me fazendo tremer totalmente e deu ainda um mordidinha que eu jurei que ia desmaia mais foi ai que eu perdi meu controle.

- Já chega perdi o controle – Disse pegando ele e puxando ele até que nos caímos na cama, então eu e ele começamos a nos beijar ferozmente de língua sem língua não importava o que importava era que eu estava junto a ele!

____________________________________________________

**Emmet PDV**

Peguei Rose e coloquei-a em cima de min, ela me beijava perfeitamente de como eu gostava, eu ficava perdido a cada beijo que ela me dava era como se eu estivesse beijando- a pela primeira vez, ela colocou as mãos perfeitas dela no meu peito e continuou me beijando, eu a peguei pela a cintura dela e continue beijando ela como se ela fosse minha propriedade, então eu deitei ela e fiquei em cima dela com cuidado para não esmaga ela e depois comecei a beijar ela e comecei a tirar o vestido preto que ela estava usando, tirei o vestido delicadamente e ela começou a tirar minha calça, safadinha ela, então quando nos vimos estávamos só de roupas itimas, então ela me pegou e começou a me beijar novamente, eu adorava quando ela tomava atitude, então ela surrou no meu ouvido

- Quer mesmo fazer isso aqui e agora? – Disse ela beijando meu pescoço

- A decisão é sua! – Disse beijando o pescoço delicado dela

- Então vamos é agora! – Disse ela fazendo uma carinha de diabinha

Então ela pegou e tirou minha cueca só com os pés, não sei como a safadinha fez isso mais gostei muito, então foi minha vez, peguei e tive que tirar a calcinha dela com as mãos, não sou malabarista como ela, ri comigo mesmo, ate agora só faltava o sutiã, então comecei a tirar o sutiã dela levemente e lentamente, então ela começou a me beijar mais devagar e bem romântico também, essa seria nossa primeira vez juntos, eu pelo menos não era virgem não sei ela!

- Ohh... Emmet – Gemeu ela, mais nem comecei a começar, acho que ela estava gostando tanto que não agüentou

- O que foi? – Sussurrei no ouvido dela lentamente

- Nada, é que isso é bom demais – Disse ela beijando meu pescoço

- Para min também – Disse já querendo começar, também já estávamos nus.

Então foi ai que eu ouvi um estrondo la fora, parecia uma bomba sendo estourada de tão alto que foi o barulho

-O que foi isso? – Perguntou Rose der repente, meia assustada

- Foi nada, qual quer coisa você esta protegida aqui comigo, agora me dá esse corpo! – Disse fazendo uma cara de diabinho.

Então continuamos nossos beijos e já estava quase começando.

- SAIAM DAQUI AGORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH – Berrou um cara arrombando a porta do quarto onde estávamos

- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh – Gritou Rose se cobrindo nos corbetores

- Puta merda, o que foi agoraaaaaaa – Disse com muita raiva

- Saiam daqui e levem seu amiginho, por que vocês estão expulsos dessa festa!!! – Disse ele ainda gritando

- O que nos fizemos? – Disse querendo socar a cara desse cara

- Não foi o que vocês fizeram, foi o que aquele merda do Ed que esta estragando minha festa, levem ele embora o mais longe daqui, ele esta expulso e vocês também – Disse ele saindo do quarto correndo

Meu Deus o que Ed fez!

- Rose vamos estamos expulsos da festa por causa de Ed – Disse tirando os corbetores da cara dela

- Eu sei mais me dá me vestido primeiro – Disse ela

Peguei nossas roupas que estavam no chão, nus vestimos e saímos do quarto rápido e descendo as escadas da casa, quando descemos vimos Ed no jardim da casa dançando com duas vodkas na mãos e bebendo sem parar

- Puta que páreo! – Disse olhando para Rose

- Aaahhh não, estava com medo que isso acontecesse com ele – Disse ela correndo para o jardim

Corremos para o jardim e eu o tirei dali o mais rápido possível e saímos da casa pelos fundos e formos para o Volvo dele, coloquei ele nos bancos de trás e eu e Rose sentamos na frente.

- Chaves? – Disse olhando para Rose

-Ta aqui pêra – Disse ela pegando as chaves do bolso da calça de Ed.

Ed estava calado endoidando com uma cara de bêbado da porra, ele estava com uma vodka na mão e estava bebendo ela, mais ele estava muito calado, só sei que ele estava muito bêbado e o bafo dele nem um "listerine" resolvia aquilo.

- Vamos para onde? – Disse ligando o carro

- Vamos primeiro deixar Ed e depois eu lhe deixo na sua casa! – Disse Rose, fiquei assustado quando ela falou 'sua casa', eu não queria ir para casa.

- Rose eu acho que vou ter que dormi na sua casa! – Disse fazendo uma carinha de coitado

- O que? Por que você não vai para a sua? – Disse ela fazendo uma cara de estranha

- É que meus pais não deixaram ir para essa festa então eu disse que iria passar a noite na sua casa, só que eu vim para a festa! – Disse torcendo para ela me deixar eu ir para a casa dela.

- Ta bom mais não sei se meu pai vai deixar – Disse ela

-Ok! – Disse já dirigindo o mais rápido possível, eu amava dirigir o Volvo de Ed, que dizer eu adoro dirigir em carros caros!

* * *

**Pessoal quero agradeçer todas as reviews , continuem mandado por que vai ser muito importante para min muito mesmo!**

**Gente se tiver algum erro de portugues relevem okey , podem mandar reviews falando de qualquer coisa , mandem assim vou saber se estão gostando ou não e posso até mudar algumas coisas!!!**

**AH , não esqueçam leiam as FanFic's da Anne Lima , são bem legais e interessantes**

**Bjosss....Abraços**

**Mistery.**

***,..,***

**Capitulo 3 : "Dormida Quente" (LEMONS)**


	4. Dormida Quente

****

Gente mil perdoes por ter demorado , estou sem tempo ultimamente então desculpa pessoal , mais está ai o 3 capitulo, tomara que gostem

pois tem LEMON'S hehehehehehehehe..... Pois então :

AVISO: ESSE CAPITULO CONTEM CONTEUDOS IMPROPIOS PARA A IDADE DE ALGUNS!!! (LEMONS)

Tomara que gostem! *,...,*

**Capitulo 3: ****Dormida Quente **

**Rosálie PDV**

Emmet estava dirigindo rápido e cério, acho que ele está com raiva, mais também é tudo culpa minha, queria ainda estar naquele quarto com ele, já íamos começar mais Ed tinha que estragar tudo.

- Desculpa Emmet! – Disse olhando para Emmet

- Desculpa por quê? - Disse ele ainda olhando para a estrada

- É tudo culpa minha, não deveria trazer Ed para a festa! – Disse ainda olhando para ele

- Mais se você não estivesse trazido Ed, seus pais não iriam deixar você ir para a festa – Disse ele num tom serio

Fiquei calada não queria deixá-lo com raiva, principalmente com raiva de min, fiquei calada até que Ed apareceu com uma cara de bêbado e um bafo horrível.

- PAREMMMM AGORA!!!! – Gritou ele com uma garrafa seca de vodka

- Ed para não vamos parar você precisa ir para casa, não se agüenta nem em pé – Disse mantendo distancia dele por que ele estava muito bêbado

- Ed fica quieto – Disse Emmet num tom serio

- PAREM AGORA SE NÃO..... EU DIGO PARA O PAPAI QUE VOCÊS ME EMBEBEDARAM E DIGO QUE O EMMET TENTOU ABUSAR ROSEU – Gritou ele rindo

- Roseu? – Disse fazendo uma careta de confusa

Ave o que Ed queria, estava tão bêbado que me chamou de Roseu

- O que você quer agora Ed?– Disse Emmet serio

- QUERO QUE VOCÊS PAREM ESSA BUSETAAAAAAAAAAHHH – Gritou Ed, mais o que ele queria agora?

- Ed para que você quer que parem esse carro? – Disse confusa

- PAREMM NUM BAR MAIS PROXIMO QUERO BEBER MAIS – Gritou ele!

- SE NÃO EU CONTO A PAPAI ROSEU – Gritou ele rindo

- Rose o que vai ser? – Disse Emmet olhando para a estrada

Não sabia o que falar, por que Ed sabe mentir muito bem e Carlise com certeza iria acreditar, então olhei para a estrada der repente então avistei um barzinho de esquina.

- PARA O CARRO! – Gritei der repente, então Emmet freou rápido!

- Aqui? – Disse Emmet já estacionando.

- Ed só tem uns 10 minutos – Disse abrindo a porta para o Ed sair

- TA MAIS NÃO SE PRECUPEM COMIGO – Gritou Ed rindo e saindo do carro

Eu e Emmet preferimos ficar dentro do carro

- Emmet sabe onde eu queria ficar agora? – Disse olhando profundamente para ele

- Aonde? – Disse ele pegando em minha mão, senti as mãos fortes dele e tremi meu corpo

- Lá naquele quarto daquela festa com você – Disse apertando as mãos fortes dele

- É o que eu mais queria agora – Disse ele pegando em minha nuca e me beijando, tremi de novo meu corpo depois daquele beijo perfeito.

- Mais não se preocupe eu posso da fugidinha do quarto de Ed e ir para o seu – Disse ele fazendo uma cara de diabinho

- Vou estar esperando – Disse também fazendo uma cara de diabinho, olhei para meu relógio e vi que já era 03:30 da noite.

- Já é tarde vou lá chamar Ed - Disse Emmet saindo do carro

____________________________________________________

**Emmet PDV**

Andei até o barzinho, não demorou nem 2 segundo para eu ver Ed caído com uma garrafa de cachaça, ri comigo mesmo.

- Vamos lá Ed, temos que ir pra casa brother – Disse levantando ele

Paguei e fui me embora levando Ed, coloquei ele dentro do carro e dirigi o mais rápido possível, fiquei serio por que queria que Rose pensasse que eu estaria com raiva dela, mais ela não sabia que aquilo era tudo parte do meu belíssimo plano muahahahaha....!! Já estava perto da casa de Rose e Ed até que Rose colocou a mãos delicadamente dela na minha perna, ótimo agora ela já pensa que eu estou com raiva dela, continuei serio e prestando atenção na estrada! Já estávamos na rua da casa de Rose até que percebi que os pais de Rose ainda estavam acordados, estacionei o carro e levei Ed ate a porta da casa.

- Ponha ele aqui – Disse Rose apontando para o sofá, o joguei no sofá.

- O que aconteceu com meu filho? – Disse Esme indo rapidamente para ver como Edward estava

- O que vocês fizeram com ele? – Perguntou Carlisle com uma cara feia

- Aahh.... Pai nos fomos para a festa de que eu falei para o senhor, então Ed começou a ficar bêbado então nos fomos expulsos da festa e estamos aqui – Disse Rose com uma carinha de santinha do pau oco.

- Tharammmm..... – Disse tentando alegrar meu sogro, mais parece que não deu certo

- O que? Vocês foram expulsos da festa? Meu Deus o que vocês fizeram? – Disse Carlisle com uma cara de "estou querendo a resposta já"

- Nos fomos expulsos por que Ed bebeu de mais então ele começou a fazer doideras – Disse Rose com medo!

- Ta bom Rose você já é maior de idade e você faz o que você quiser, agora Rose vá deixar seu irmão lá no quarto dele e vá deixar Emmet na casa dele – Disse meu sogro, então eu fiquei agora com medo por que eu não poderia voltar para casa

- Pai Emmet vai ter que dormir aqui! – Disse Rose pegando em minha mão

- E POR QUÊ? – Disse meu sogro num tom alto

- Calma amor! – Disse Esme sorrindo para nos

- Emmet por que você tem que dormir aqui? – Disse Esme dando um sorrisinho leve

- É que.... É que, é que meus pais viajaram e eu to sem minha chave de casa – Disse aliviado por ter pensado numa desculpa boa

- Ta bom, você pode dormir no quarto com Ed, é só pedir para Rose onde fica os coxões – Disse Esme sorrindo

- Olhe mais eu não quero ouvir mais neum barulho – Disse meu sogrão saindo com Esme para o quarto deles!

- Essa foi por pouco – Disse olhando para Rose

- Ótimo você coloca Ed na cama dele que eu vou pegar o seu coxão – Disse ela indo para a dispensa.

Cara eu adorava a casa de Ed, ela era muito linda e dava pra dar um festão daqueles pra virar o dia, peguei Ed e levei-o pro quarto, o joguei na cama e fui até Rose que estava na despensa da casa tentando pegar o coxão, então apareci atrás dela e peguei o coxão com facilidade.

- Obrigada – Disse ela sorrindo, foi ai que ela foi e se aproximou para me beijar então eu sai o mais rápido, não poderia estragar meu plano agora

- Vamos – Disse saindo e indo para o quarto de Ed, coloquei o coxão no chão e peguei e liguei a TV.

- Boa noite Emmet – Disse ela olhando numa cara meio triste

- Boa noite – Disse prestando atenção na TV, yess meu plano ta dando certo

**1 HORA E MEIA DEPOIS .................................................................**

**Rosálie PDV**

Estava muito triste, Emmet recusou meu beijo.

- O que eu fiz heim? –Disse sozinha, tirando minha roupa e colocando meu vestidinho curto rosa pra dormir

Estava cansada e não quis saber desliguei a luz do meu quarto e tentei dormir, até que senti uma mão conhecida passar por minha perna até chegar na minha nuca, então vi que era Emmet.

- Emmet? – Disse querendo velo mais estava escuro de mais.

- Sou eu sim, mais vamos deixar a conversa para depois – Disse o diabinho, mais eu estava louca para isso, então ele deitou em cima de min com calma para não me machucar e começou a me beijar levemente, seu beijo me fez tremer totalmente, depois eu mordi o lábio dele levemente e depois ele começou a beijar meu queixo, que eu quase desmaio e foi até meu pescoço que ele beijou, chupou, fez de tudo, então fiz o mesmo nele, então ele começou a tirar as calças, quer dizer, eu comecei a tirar as calças dele, então ele tirou meu vestido! O diabinho tirou logo meu sutiã, estava tendo uma das noites mais perfeitas que já tive, então ele começou a lamber meus seios, que me fez gemer, então eu fui e tirei a cueca dele, então ele começou a tirar minha calcinha levemente e lentamente, então ele ainda continuou a lamber meus seios que me fez gemer novamente, foi ai que ele começou a penetrar, gemi alto mais acho que ninguém ouviu, então ele começou a meter fazendo a minha cama balançar pra la e pra cá, estava gemendo, eu estava se segurando nos braços dele e ele segurando minha cintura, então ele me beijou, foi ai que ele começou a ir mais rápido fazendo eu gemer mais alto, então ele foi e deitou na minha cama e me colocou em cima dele, então ele enfiou novamente, só que ele foi muito mais rápido, então senti que ele estava usando camisinha, graças a Deus, eu estava continuando a gemer cada vez mais alto, então foi ai que ele foi parando devagar, acho que ele já gozou, então ele me colocou do lado dele, ele foi e me beijou novamente.

- Eu te amo! – Sussurrou ele no meu ouvido

- Eu também – Sussurrei beijando ele novamente!

- **Para sempre!** – Dissermos juntos de uma vez nus beijando!

**____________________________________________________**

**Então gostaram, se tiveem gostado madem reviews o quanto quizerem, falando de qualquer coisa, criticando, fazendo propaganda de sua **

**historia, oque for, pode mandar, vou ler todas, vocês podem mandar reviews querendo que a historia mude alguma coisa que eu posso **

**mudar sim!!!**

**Quero agradeçer pelas reviews mandadas, obrigado agradeço muito a vocês! *,...,***

**Xau...Bjoss...Abraço**

**Mistery *,...,***

**CAPITULO 4: O Primeiro Contato**


End file.
